cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle-X GoldenEye
BATTLE-X Goldeneye is an upcoming CAW event. It was the fourth Battle-X event and it took place at Terminal 5 in New York, New York on April 25, 2015. Buildup and Hype The theme of the entire event is the crowning of the inaugural champions in Battle-X. After evaluating the first three events and the wrestlers involved, Director of Battle Bulma Briefs and the board of directors made a decision of which competitors would be in the matches to determine inaugural champions (save for the Sexxy Embassy, who bribed the higher-ups with sex to be put into the singles title matches) and the card was announced on March 30 on Facebook. The Hardcore title matches were both multi-person matches. The Battle-X Women's Hardcore Championship match was an Armageddon Hell in a Cell match between Android 18, Mila, Kimber Lee, Athena, Heidi Lovelace, and Mimi Tasogare. This would be the first cage match in Battle-X history. The Battle-X Hardcore Championship would be a 3-Way Dance between Eddie Kingston, Wes, and Tarble. While Wes and Kingston were continuing a minor feud from Ignition, Tarble is in a major romantic story with Embassy member May. The tertiary title matches were both variants of ladder matches. The Battle-X XXX-Division Championship match was a ladder match between Blackfire and Ibuki. Ibuki won a battle royal at Command Mission and was deemed fitting to face Embassy representative, Blackfire. The Battle-X X-Division Championship match was a 4-way TLC match between Ray Kon, Sean Matsuda, Chris Sabin, and Johnny Gargano. After a stellar TLC match at Raging Blast, which also involved Ray and Gargano, it was decided to have another, but with Sabin and Matsuda involved as well. The Intercontinental title matches involved Misty and Videl for the Battle-X Women's Intercontinental Championship, and Goten and Kazuchika Okada for the Battle-X Intercontinental Championship. Misty was expecting to be in the Women's Grand title match, but was instead placed in the Women's Intercontinental match after Bulma claimed that May was the Embassy's "true leader". Videl was a main player fighting against the Embassy, after they attacked her during her match with May that resulted in the group's formation. On the other side, Goten was in a storyline where he had been abusing his girlfriend Valese, which came to a head at Command Mission, where he and Sean were disqualified for constant abuse of her. Bulma fined him 100,000 Zenny and threatened a worse punishment should it happen again. The tag team title matches involved Portia Perez and Hinata Hyuga against Elie and Kairi for the Battle-X Women's Tag Team Championship, and the Devastation Corporation against the Young Bucks for the Battle-X Tag Team Championship. Both Portia and Hinata were victorious in their respective debuts, with Portia defeating Manami Toyota at Raging Blast, and Hinata defeating Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno in a 3-way Dance at Command Mission. Elie and Kairi made their debuts at the same event, defeating the Beachbreakers team of Xiaoyu and Miharu Hirano. The Devastation Corporation and Young Bucks won their respective debuts, defeating Team Animazing and D.I.S.H.. It was announced that following the event, the universal 3-point systems for both tag titles would be in effect, and that tag teams that achieve at least 3 points in tag team competition will be able to contend for the tag team titles. The main event matches involved the Grand Titles. The Battle-X Women's Grand Championship was a Best 2 Out Of 3 Falls match between Asuna Yuuki and May. Asuna was another one feuding with the Embassy after being attacked at least once by the Embassy. May was expected to be in the Women's Intercontinental title match but was put in the Grand title match for being the "true leader" of the Embassy. The Battle-X Grand Championship match was between Juan Francisco De Coronado and AJ Styles. Though both men lost their respective debuts, Bulma believed their performances were outstanding and impressive enough to warrant a spot in the Grand Title match. Results *2 - May would come out after the match to congratulate Tarble. *3 - During the match, Giselle and Sakura Haruno attacked Serena backstage and rammed her face into a power outlet, causing a brief blackout. WHen the lights came back on, the announce table was destroyed and Ibuki had been smashed through a guardrail, allowing Blackfire to win the match. *5 - Misty knocked out the referee and hit Videl with a steel chair to win the match. *9 - Though the Embassy was banned from ringside, Misty bribed the referee and threw a steel chair into the ring, instructing May to use it on Asuna. May instead threw it back towards Misty, so as to win the match more fairly. Other Segments *Android 18 would use the 24/7 Rules to "defend" her championship against Mila, Athena, and Alia. *Tarble and May talked with each other in the locker room. Tarble confessed his feelings for her, but as she nearly rejected him, Tarble kissed her passionately. She felt differently then, thus beginning their relationship. *combatANT attacked Tarble on the streets of New York and pinned him to win the Hardcore title, but was almost immediately pinned afterwards by Douglas Williams. *After losing his match with Okada, Goten blamed the loss on Valese and pre-emptively dumped her, leaving her crying in the middle of the ring. Notes *In a later YouTube clip, it was revealed that Seras Victoria and Tessa Blanchard were behind the supposed screwjob in the ladder match. In that same clip, May and 18 were kicked out of the Sexxy Embassy, replaced by the two aforementioned women, as well as Alexia Nicole and Candice Michelle. The whole clip can be viewed here. *This is the last full Battle-X event before the brief hiatus, where founder Gurahk Weavile chose to split the roster by genders, bringing the female wrestlers to the sister promotion, Lioness Pro. Category:Battle-X Category:CPV's